


Marquée

by MamaaKnowsBest



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, UA Mermaid
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaaKnowsBest/pseuds/MamaaKnowsBest
Summary: Caitlyn n'aurait pas pu rêvé mieux que Bilgewater pour partir en vacance. Entre sa plage privée, l'adorable petite boulangerie au bout de sa rue et le centre-ville chaque jour animé ; la Shérif a de quoi s'occuper durant ces trois prochaines semaines !Enfin, en oubliant ces étranges monstres marins qui n'ont de cesse de venir s'aventurer non loin de sa location...
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Kudos: 1





	Marquée

L’air marin était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus merveilleux. L’impression d’être enfin en vacance, loin de tous les problèmes de la ville, des tracas du quotidien, des habitants de Piltovers qui n’ont de cesse de se plaindre pour un rien… Être Shérif pouvait avoir ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés ; aider autrui et défaire le crime était une aubaine que peu pouvaient se permettre. Mais le stress emmagasiné, les collègues parfois agaçants et plus que lourd achevait la patience de la jeune Caitlyn. 

Et même si elle adorait son travail, quelques semaines de vacances n’étaient jamais de trop. 

Allongée sur un transat, à profiter du soleil sur sa plage privée, Caitlyn n’aurait pu rêver meilleures vacances. Loin des klaxons, des moteurs et de l’air pollué par les nouvelles usines construites aux abords de la ville. Semblant si loin de la population, sans toutefois les protéger des nuages nocifs que dégageaient leurs machines. Caitlyn pouvait enfin souffler après ces semaines de travail intensif. Des heures supplémentaires à passer dans son bureau, à faire de la paperasse, pour enfin avoir la chance de toucher du bout des doigts ces trois semaines de vacances _purement_ méritées. 

La Shérif leva un instant ses lunettes de soleil de son nez, admirant l’horizon, la mer, le soleil, le ciel dégagé de tout nuage toxique. Un sourire las s’afficha sur ses lèvres ; voilà bien des années qu’elle n’avait plus cru voir un jour une telle scène. La nature, beauté fragile dont certain habitant de Piltovers se fichait, tant ils s’étaient habitués à la beauté macabre ville. 

Enfin. Il n’était plus temps de songer à Piltovers et à ses habitants. L’heure était au plaisir que pouvait lui soutirer la plage et son calme. 

C’était tout du moins jusqu’à ce que son téléphone se mette à sonner. Les sourcils froncés, Caitlyn laissa ses lunettes glissées jusqu’au bout de son nez, le regard haineux. _J’étais pourtant certaine de l’avoir mis en silencieux._ Elle s’abaissa, relâchant le livre dont ses pensées l’avaient empêché de poursuivre sa lecture, et attrapa son portable. _Ezreal._ Il venait de lui envoyer un message, sûrement pour lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances, comme tous ces collègues. Et “amis”, bien que le terme lui semblait un peu excessif. La brune éteignit son téléphone et se posa à nouveau sur son transat, agrippant son livre d’une poigne serrée. Mais qu’importe ses efforts, son esprit était bien trop évasif pour pouvoir à nouveau se plonger dans l’imaginaire de l’écrivain. 

La notion d’amitié était quelque chose que Caitlyn avait oublié avec le temps. Avoir vécu la majeure partie de son enfance orpheline, élevée par une tante qui ne vivait que pour les bienfaits de sa ville _factice_ , devait avoir joué sur son incapacité à se lier réellement d’amitié. Même du temps où ils étaient encore de ce monde, ses parents arboraient bien souvent de tristes teintes monochromes ; l'amour passait bien après le devoir, après tout. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce mode de vie qu’encore il y a quelques semaines, Caitlyn s’était retrouvée incapable d’imaginer l’idée même de ne plus _travailler_ pendant trois semaines. C’était Jayce et Ezreal qui, inquiétés de son état, lui avaient conseillé de se reposer en bord de mer. Et ce n’était qu’après de longues heures de débats qu’elle avait capitulé. 

Caitlyn était encore étonnée de la joie que ça avait pu susciter chez ses deux collègues. Pourquoi avoir été si heureux pour quelque chose qui ne les concernait même pas ? 

Premier jour de vacance, et là voilà incapable d’en profiter. 

Mais alors qu’elle pestait, Caitlyn frissonna doucement à l’air marin qui était devenu soudainement plus frais. Levant son regard saphirs vers le ciel, elle vit que celui-ci avait commencé à troquer son ton bleutée par une teinte bien plus sombre. Au moins avait-elle pu profiter du soleil quelques minutes. Un soupir s’échappa de ses lippes alors qu’elle se levait, étirant ses muscles engourdies. La Shérif retira son chapeau, l’apportant à sa poitrine et passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébènes pour y défaire les quelques nœuds qui y résidaient. Elle attrapa son téléphone et son livre, fixant un court instant son transat et son parasol. Après quelques secondes à y penser, Caitlyn se décida à les laisser là où ils étaient. Après tout, elle avait pu s’acheter une plage privée, personne ne serait assez fou pour entrer, en sachant que la Shérif de Piltovers y sommeille ? _Il faut dire qu’avec le temps, j’ai fini par me faire une réputation._

Que ce soit la jalousie de ses plus anciens collègues à la fascination et l’admiration qu’elle suscitait chez les plus jeunes habitants de Piltovers. Une admiration qu’elle ne comprenait pas et haïssait ; il n’était pas rare que sa tante utilise sa popularité à des fins politiques, pour que le nom de famille de Caitlyn se retrouve sur toutes les bouches. La brune ne comptait même plus le nombre de prétendants -haut dans la hiérarchie- qui l’avait, sans aucune gêne, courtisé durant de grands événements où sa famille était à l’honneur. Quand allaient-ils enfin comprendre qu’elle n’était intéressée par personne ? Autant homme que femme ? Si l’amitié était une chose impensable pour elle, comment pourrait-on une seule seconde espéré qu’elle puisse croire en l’amour ? 

Ce même sentiment qui avait manqué à ses parents, du temps de leur vivant. Ce même sentiment que sa tante était incapable de ressentir, autant pour sa propre nièce que pour les personnes qui la servaient. 

Ce sentiment que Caitlyn, au-delà de le haïr, ne le comprenait tout simplement pas. 

« Il était vraiment temps pour moi de prendre des vacances… »

Son regard se porta une dernière fois sur la plage, avant de se retourner vers sa location un poil luxueuse. C’est qu’avec ces heures supplémentaires et son statut, Caitlyn avait pu emmagasiné pas mal d’argent. 

Une fois entrée, Caitlyn se dépêcha d’enfiler de nouveaux habits. Une simple marinière, que lui avait été offert Jayce, pour qu’elle puisse avoir quelque chose de plus “simple”. Elle ne portait d’habitude que les vêtements les plus luxueux, les plus chères et il était vrai que les porter en public à Bilgewater n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée. C’était le meilleur moyen pour qu’elle se fasse remarquer ; déjà que son titre ne l’aidait pas, elle préférait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour passer des vacances dans le calme, dans la tranquillité. 

Et à dire vrai, Caitlyn se vit apprécier le vêtement. Peut-être était-il des plus basique, mais à porter le soir avant de dormir ou au matin au réveil lui donnait réellement l’impression d’être en repos. A dire vrai, il arrivait bien trop souvent à la brune de s’endormir dans ses vêtements de la journée, tant elle finissait tard et tant elle pouvait être épuisée. C’était quelque chose qu’elle évitait de crier sur tous les toits, bien plus par honte qu'autre chose.

Une fois sortie de sa chambre spacieuse, qui donnait une magnifique vu sur sa plage privée, la Shérif s’aventura dans son salon. La sensation de ses pieds nus sur le parquet était plus qu’agréable -bien plus que le carrelage qui lui servait de sol chez elle, et à la vue du canapé en lin, Caitlyn se vit languir. L’idée de s’y allonger pour la nuit, devant des séries qui en étonnerait plus d’un -bien souvent trop enfantin ou girly pour qu’on puisse les associer à la brune-, la faisait doucement sourire. C’était quelque chose dont-elle s’était privée depuis des années, tant la paperasse avait réussis à envahir sa vie privée. Son regard croisa un court instant la cuisine ouverte dont les meubles brillaient de propreté -la brune était peut-être quelque peu maniaque-, à tel point que l’on pouvait-être sûr d’apercevoir son visage dans le reflet du four. Son estomac grogna, se rappelant que de la journée, elle ne s’était contentée que d’une barre de céréale et d’un café. Mais avait-elle seulement la force de se faire à manger ? La Shérif ne se posa pas plus d’une fois la question et attrapa son téléphone, l’allumant à nouveau pour commander Japonais -et par la même occasion, répondre à ce pauvre Ezreal. 

_« Yo Caitlyn ! J’espère que tu passes de bonne vacances ! j’ai réussis à avoir ton numéro par Jayce »_ Caitlyn était pourtant certaine de le lui avoir donné avant de partir… _« et je voulais savoir si ça te tentait de profiter de tes jours de repos pour nous accompagner voir un concert à Demacia ! J’ai une place en plus et je me suis dis que tu serais peut-être intéressée ! On sera trois : moi, Jayce et Viktor ! Prends ton temps pour me donner ta réponse, le concert n’est que dans 2 semaines ! »_

Caitlyn mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu’Ezreal attendait d’elle. Un concert ? Avec elle ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se prélassant sur son canapé pour réfléchir plus mûrement à la question. Hormis les quelques fêtes et bals auxquels elle et sa tante avaient été conviés, jamais Caitlyn n’était allée à ce genre d'événement. Elle appréciait différents type de musique, le problème n’était donc pas du côté de l’événement en lui-même, mais plus du fait d’être accompagné. Par ses collègues. Qui l’avaient convié à les suivre de leur plein gré. La Shérif laissa sa tête pendre par-dessus le coude du canapé, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Ce n’est qu’après quelques longues minutes à songer à sa réponse, qu’elle se décida finalement.

_« Quel groupe ? »_

Ce n’était pas un non, mais pas un oui non plus. Caitlyn se sentait encore indécise quand à sa réponse ; il n’y avait rien de mal à les accompagner pas vrai ? Elle était en vacance après tout. Et il y avait très peu de chance qu’elle puisse retrouver là-bas sa tante ou les quelques hauts nobles qui la connaissaient. Ezreal lui répondit rapidement. 

_« True Damage ! »_

Caitlyn ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle ne connaissait pas. True Damage était un groupe reconnue, dont les membres, aussi charismatiques les uns que les autres, faisaient pas mal parlé d’eux. Caitlyn se rappelait d’ailleurs que l’une des membres faisaient aussi parti de K/DA, un groupe coréen très connu dans le monde entier. Dire qu’elle détestait ce type de musique serait un mensonge, mais de là à dire qu’elle adorait ça… 

_« Laisse moi le temps d’y réfléchir. »_

Et sur ces paroles, Caitlyn rangea son téléphone, le mit sur mute -histoire d’être sûr de ne plus être déranger à nouveau, et alluma sa télé. Elle fut heureuse de voir que le nouvel épisode de son anime préféré n’avait pas encore commencé. La brune avait encore le temps d’aller chercher son plaid et de s’y emmitoufler le temps de l’émission. Une soirée plus que convenable s’annonçait, pour son plus grand bonheur. Et alors que la tasse encore fumante de son thé fraîchement préparé réchauffait ses doigts, un fin sourire éclaira son visage au générique des « Star Guardian. ».

< o >

Il n’en avait pas fallu plus pour que Caitlyn sombre dans un profond sommeil. Bercée dans les bras de Morphée, le visage encore éclairé par la télévision qui diffusait de vieux épisodes d’animés, la brune n’avait même pas eu le temps de finir son thé avant de s’endormir, enfouie dans sa chaleureuse couverture. 

Mais elle fut bien rapidement réveillée de sa torpeur, par un bruit sourd qui résonna au dehors. Derrière sa maison, au niveau de sa plage privée. Le son de la télévision avait été assez bas pour que le bruit ne lui échappe pas, et servit bientôt de fond sonore. Les voix des quelques personnages réagissant, au son de la mélodie de la série, alors que Caitlyn se levait prudemment de son canapé. 

Après des années à être Shérif, elle était certaine que ce bruit n’était pas rien. _Dieu merci, ai-je été assez intelligente pour emmener mon arme avec moi._ Les lumières de la maison toujours éteintes, elle attrapa son fusil, une lampe torche et marcha avec lenteur dans son salon. Après quelques secondes de silence intense, un autre bruit se fit entendre, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci. Décidée à faire fuir le malotru qui avait osé s’aventurer sur sa plage privée, Caitlyn prit les clés de sa demeure et ouvrit la porte vitrée, s’aventurant sur le balcon qui donnait sur la plage. 

Les poils sur ses bras s’hérissèrent au contact de la brise nocturne, et elle grimaça en constatant qu’en allant se coucher, elle n’avait pas mit de bas. Elle se retrouvait donc dehors, uniquement habillée de sa marinière et avec une arme en main. Mentalement, Caitlyn pesta contre elle-même, avant de s’avancer un peu plus sur le balcon. Elle surplomba la balustrade et dégagea l’endroit du regard, s’aidant de la lampe-torche. 

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand, du coin de soleil, elle vit une ombre arracher le pied de son parasol. L’ombre grognait, et avait une silhouette vaguement humanoïde. Et de ce qu’en voyait Caitlyn, elle était quasiment sûr que la personne était nue. Elle secoua sa tête pour reprendre contenance et arma son fusil, le pointant directement vers la silhouette. 

« Ne faites plus un geste ! Vous êtes sur une propriété privée ! »

Pas qu’avec son accoutrement elle puisse faire peur. Mais au moins l’arme pouvait dissuader la personne de faire quoique ce soit. Et c’est en ayant enfin mis la lumière sur l’individu qui s’était infiltré chez elle que Caitlyn put voir que ce qui se trouvait sur sa plage **n’avait rien d’un humain.**. Une fois mis en lumière, La Shérif vit que la bête montrait les dents, clairement menaçante face à l’intrusion soudaine de la brune. Et _ses dents_ , dieu. Elles étaient aiguisées, prêtes à s’enfoncer dans sa chair à tout moment si elle osait faire le moindre faux pas. Caitlyn déglutit en voyant des écailles bleutées dispersées sur le visage -qui lui semblait vachement juvénile- de la bête. Et effectivement, elle ne portait aucun habit, laissant à la brune l’opportunité de voir les écailles qui se trouvaient aussi sur l’ensemble de ses jambes, sur ses mains et sa maigre poitrine. Le seul détail humain était peut-être ses longs cheveux bleus, encadrant ce visage _monstrueux_.

« Ne me faites pas répéter ! », hurla à nouveau Caitlyn, l’air déterminé.

Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de prononcer ses mots que la bête s’en alla, à une vitesse folle, emmenant avec elle la barre en métal qui servait à maintenir son parasol. Elle pesta, cherchant à viser la fuyarde, avant d’abandonner, celle-ci s’étant déjà évadé dans les eaux sombres de la mer. 

Ce n’est qu’après avoir lâché un profond soupir que Caitlyn se rendit compte qu’elle avait retenu son souffle depuis tout ce temps. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses doigts tremblaient. L’image de la bête ne désertait pas son esprit, et quoiqu’elle puisse faire, elle n’arrivait pas à trouver de réponse rationnelle à ce qui venait de se passer. La brune posa son arme sur la table en bois, prenant son visage dans ses mains, cherchant du mieux qu’elle pouvait à se calmer. 

Ce qu’elle avait vu n’avait rien d’un rêve.

Et ce n’était clairement pas son imagination.

Elle releva doucement la tête, ses saphirs fixant la mer qui désormais, lui semblait bien moins accueillante.

Ce qu’elle avait vu n’avait rien d’humain et séjournait non loin de chez elle. 

Cette chose s’était introduite chez elle et avait volé son pied de parasol.

_Mais pourquoi ?_

Elle attrapa son arme, entra chez elle, et ferma les rideaux -ainsi que la porte- pour que son regard ne croise plus à nouveau la mer. Caitlyn marcha avec lenteur jusqu’à son canapé, pliant et dépliant ses doigts à un rythme soutenu pour conserver son calme, et se mit en face de la télé. 

_Elle n’allait définitivement pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit._

< o >

**Author's Note:**

> Non je n'abandonne pas mes autres histoires! J'ai juste un gros problème à gérer mon imagination et à ne pas vouloir écrire ! Mais mes prochains chapitres sur mes autres histoires arriveront, dans longtemps très certainement ! Excusez-moi mon manque de sérieux vis-à-vis de ça, j'essaye de me soigner depuis 10 ans, mais rien n'y fait *oskour*.
> 
> Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Et avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, je pense pouvoir avancer assez facilement mon deuxième chapitre de Feelings, -qui est déjà bien entamé- et de celui-ci, qui est aussi bien avancé ! 
> 
> Bref, j'espère que la lecture vous aura plu, et à bientôt ! ♥


End file.
